


dead ground

by crickets



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-13
Updated: 2007-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene, Valley of Darkness. On the run in Delphi, Helo remembers his past with Kara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dead ground

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Post](http://crickets.livejournal.com/85711.html).

He remembers the day he met Starbuck, like a measure of what he was, and what he certainly was not. Her words burn with cold truth, and she doesn't care about his reputation - ladies man, plays by the rules but doesn't kiss ass, none of that matters. To her, he's just another ECO.

Stationed together on Triton, it's different. (They've already seen so much.) They stick together, because here, they're the new kids, and somewhere along the way they've come to understand one another. One night after a run, they find themselves in the workout room, her wrists pinned under his hands. This is before Zak, and Kara's never been a shy girl anyway. They fuck in his rack, not caring about the sniggers and whispers behind the curtain.

"Life on a battlestar," she whispers as she comes.

It only happens once.

Now they're underground in Delphi, dank air of the tunnel cooling his skin. Today, his heart belongs to a cylon, and the memories of Kara reverberate against the walls like they happened to somebody else - like he is no longer Karl Agathon and she is no longer Kara Thrace, merely shadows of the past. He grabs her hand and kisses her; she's warm and inviting and alive, unlike everything else on this lonely, dead ground.

"What the frak was that for?" she asks, her palm at the back of his neck.

"Just," he says, "...in case." And she knows what he means.

fin.


End file.
